Old Friends and True Betrayal
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: Based on the notion I had that eventually there will be an episode in season 2 where they'll need Varian's help with something. Here's the conversation I imagine Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra end up having with the young alchemist turn bad.


**A/N: So, this idea I thought of after the season finale, because we know Varian will be back. I just hated how they were all treating him like he was horrible and villainous when it was Rapunzel and her dad's selfishness that caused all this. He just wanted their help freeing his dad, and no one could be spared, but risking people's lives to save her parents was okay? What hypocrites! I am still very much on Varian's side and this is a one-shot to show how unjust I feel they were to the beloved alchemist. Don't like, please don't read.**

 **Also, I don't own the show or the characters of Tangled the Series. Enjoy!**

…

Rapunzel had always known trouble would come to Corona eventually after the disaster had been averted. The black rocks may be somewhat under control now, but the repercussions of her father's actions in saving her and her own actions in controlling the rocks still remained. It had never felt like it was over, more like even deadlier trouble was coming for them now.

She had hoped it was just her nightmares about destinies and figures in dark masks that were making her jump at shadows. After all, the first dream she had had been about her former parent, Mother Gothel, returning to see her hair and take her away from her family again. The blonde had hoped it was just another bad dream, fueled by her past worries and anxiety of the future to come.

And now the kingdom was in danger again. From a masked man (or woman, as Cassandra liked to argue that it could easily be either gender), whom has just as much influence over the black rocks as she does, albeit in a better and different way. And it was looking more and more unlikely that they'd be able to defeat him/her. He had already weaken Corona's defenses and sent their king (her father) to the infirmary with a swift and deep attack to the chest, where his heart was. Now whoever it was had given them an ultimatum: Give up the kingdom and the sun flower girl to them or he/she will finish them all.

When she had kneeled weeping at her dad's bedside, as she didn't want the kingdom to end up in the hands of someone so ruthless and cruel, he had pleaded with her not to give herself up, then for her to do what she felt was right. Her mom had offered her own support, requesting the blonde do what she must for herself and the kingdom. And that was why she was making a trip to the dungeons now.

"Are you sure about this, Raps?" Cassandra questioned her for the fifth time since she had found out about the princess' plan She was dressed in her standard outing clothes, Rapunzel had on a dress with a dark cloak and hood covering her and her boyfriend was dressed the way he usually dressed. "Because what you're contemplating is very dangerous."

"As weird as it is to say, I'm with Cassandra." Eugene said, looking just as on edge as the lady-in-waiting. "I mean, you want to put the fate of everyone in the kingdom in the hands of someone whose already tried to kill you twice as well as hurt everyone you love. I mean, he's devious and destructive and—"

" —our only hope," Rapunzel finished for him, turning to face the two with all the conflicting emotions she was feeling being showcased on her face. "Guys, I wish it didn't have to come to this, but it has. I'd rather put my trust in someone who I know is knowledgeable enough to be our best chance of saving us than try to do it myself and fail because of past strife and hurt feelings. I don't know if we alone can do this, so we need an expert. Someone who can out-think the masked man or woman."

The other two had nothing to say to that reasonable and desperate explanation, so the three friends continued on their way. They were quiet until they finally reached their destination, a wooden door with two strong guards with tall axes at the ready were stationed. Nodding to them firmly, the princess moved past them to the door, slowly opening it and motioning her two companions to follow her inside.

In the room, there was a small place to stand and sit before you were stopped by the bars that acted as the prisoner's numerous cells. It was mostly secluded in darkness, although the stone beds and bare floor were visible with the little light shining from the window and hallway. It was almost eerie quiet in the cell.

Closing the door behind them, Rapunzel stepped forward till she was a foot away from the bars, lowering her hood and clearing her throat before she called out in a raised voice, "Varian? It's me."

There was no reply at first. Then, suddenly a chattering was heard and a small dark shape jumped from within the shadows. The blonde jerked back with a gasp while Cassandra pulled out her sword and Eugene moved to cover her. They looked to see it was only Rudiger, the raccoon Varian had kept as a pet and who followed the boy to jail.

The animal seemed excited to see them, a huge grin appearing on his face as he stared up at them. Rapunzel and the gang felt themselves relax a bit. They immediately tensed up once another sound emitted from the room.

"That wasn't very nice, Rudiger. You scared them."

They watched as the critter scurried back into the shadows, leaping into the gloved arms of the sole occupant inside. The group all glared as Varian stepped into the light, a lazy smirk on his face as he soothingly pet Rudiger's fur. "Well, hello there, Princess. It's been a while."

Rapunzel gulped quietly as she stared at the alchemist's face and the way he looked exactly as he had the last time she saw him. Her head instantly filling with all the harm Varian had inflicted on her and the kingdom. He tricked her into committing treason and stole the withered petals of the sun drop flower after infesting the entire castle with truth serum cookies. He sent an automaton to attack her and used his raccoon to hurt many people as a way to kidnap her mom. He also nearly killed her best friend and mom after her hair failed to free his dad when they had come rushing to the queen's rescue. This boy had hurt Cassandra's dad and nearly encased her mom in crystals as well. Despite how young he looked, the princess couldn't stop herself from shivering at his expression.

The lady-in-waiting, who noticed how uncomfortable she seemed, stepped forward as well, speaking aggressively, "Don't think we'd be here if we had any choice, Varian."

The teen's eyes moved from the blond to her and Eugene. "Nice to see you as well, Cassie. Always a pleasure, Flynn Rider. How is the kingdom? Still recovering from my automatons, are they?," he said smoothly, unfazed by the obvious animosity coming from his former friends. Both Eugene and Cassandra looked ready to leap into the cell and teach him a lesson when Rapunzel, who had regained her composure, stepped back and grabbed everyone's attention. "We need your help, Varian."

"Hmm. And what might be the problem, Princess? You lose a clip in your hair?" The boy asked mockingly as he turned his back on them, still waiting for them to speak. Rapunzel swallowed her annoyance and proceed to speak calmly, "No. We need your help because the kingdom's in danger. Someone is threatening to destroy us all. And they're using the black rocks to do it."

They watched Varian freeze at the explanation before he went back to stroking his pet, albeit slower than before. "Is that so?" He asked in a carefully calm voice.

"Yes, so you understand why we're asking for your help. So, what do you say?" Cassandra asked, resentment still very much in her voice. Varian turned back to face them, the taunting smile still on his face. "So, let me get this straight. Some guy is now in Corona and is threatening to destroy your home with the black rocks. And you need my help because our dear sweet princess knows she can't hope to defeat this person on her own, so she coming to call her good friend, the alchemist. Correct?"

"We know what's happening, Varian! So are you going to help us or not?" Eugene yelled, sounding just as peeved as Cassandra did. They watched as the boy set his raccoon down and crossed his arms and tapped his chin as he pretended to think on it. "Well, if those are my only two options… I'm going to have to say 'not'."

Rapunzel could feel the dread come crashing down into her stomach. Did he just say no? But he was there only shot. They had nothing else they could do.

"Are you crazy? Did you miss the part where we said, 'this guy will destroy us all'?" the princess heard her best female friend ask beside her. Varian shrugged, looking unperturbed. "Yes, I heard the princess. I just don't understand why you think that affects me in any shape or form."

"B-but we need you. You're literally our only hope." Rapunzel cried.

"And besides, if we die, so will you." Eugene added smugly.

Varian still looked very much unmoved. "Believe or not, I got that memo from your little explanation. I just figured it'd be worth it to see Corona and all its people fall."

Cassandra banged the silver tip of her sword against the bars, becoming angrier as the teen before them continued to be difficult. "Demand it, kid. In case you've forgotten, you owe us! For every despicable and wicked thing you did. You betrayed us and now it's time to pay up."

The alchemist laughed then. It wasn't a hearty laugh, it was short and bitter. "First of all, I don't owe any of you anything. You guys made your bed when you turned your backs on me. Second, you all betrayed me first, remember? Now I'm simply returning the favor by turning my back on the kingdom of Corona and you three."

"I didn't betray you. What I did and what you did, they're completely different things." The blonde argued fiercely, ignoring the stab of guilt she felt in her chest. "How? How exactly was that different? I begged you for help, and you threw me out and left me to my problems. Seems like you're getting your just desserts now."

"I did what I did for my kingdom. We were in the middle of a crisis. I was trying to save everyone I loved and cared for!"

"And what about after the blizzard? What did you do to help me then? You see, the difference between you and me, Rapunzel, is that I can admit what I did, I did for selfish reasons. I wanted to save my father. But you continue to insist what you decided to do was the right thing, that you had to focus on the people. But were you focusing on the people when you sent a band of men, all without armor or protective gear, to the mountains to save your parents?"

Here Varian moved forward till he was pressed to the bars, face intense and angry. Rapunzel and the rest of the group were speechless as he continued his monologue. "Was your dad focused on the people when he ignored the warning of taking the sun drop flower in order to save his wife and child? No, it wasn't. But are you two acknowledging the selfishness and wrongness of your actions? Are you two suffering now, like I am? You both got your happy ever after, but what do I have? This cell and Rudiger. My dad is trapped in crystals, probably dead because of you activating the rocks in the first place, Rapunzel. And when you promised to help me, you chose what you love over everyone else. And that's what I had done when I did what I did: Attacking you, stealing your mother, almost killing your friends. But look who's in a cage and who's free, not facing any consequences for her selfish. Nor is the king, for that matter. So if you expect me to sympathize and help you all, you should ask the next guy. Gullible, helpful Varian died the day you showed your true colors."

The boy turned away, moving to the bed on the right, laying with his back to them. He had nothing more to say. He was going to let the kingdom and everyone in it die because he felt he had been wronged.

And hadn't he been? After all, Varian was right. The princess could see it in both Eugene and Cassandra grim and sour faces. She and her father had been selfish, and they hadn't owned up to their actions when they should have, especially her. She hadn't gone to help him when the blizzard was over, or done her best to help his father from the crystals. The teen literally had to force them to help him, because he felt he had no other choice. She had caused all this with her recklessness and prioritizing. And now they would all suffer for it.

The blonde princess sighed as she leaned her head again the bars, voice low as she spoke again, "You're right, Varian. I was selfish. And not just during the blizzard, but every day since, including today. I didn't bother to help you when you needed it, and I still blamed you even when it was my fault. You might not believe it, but my father and I are doing our best to free your dad. And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry that things turned out this way. You don't have to trust me, but I hope one day soon, you realize how much I regret all that happened between us."

She turned away from the cell, softly calling to her friends, "Come on, guys. There's nothing here for us." The two left after a short look back at their former friend, all of them heading back up stairs to figure out a solution. As for Varian, he was frozen on the bed, left with much to ponder on and decisions to make.

…

 **And from here he either chooses to help them or they find a way to help themselves, who knows? This is all hypothetical. They will probably make it so Varian regrets his actions, which I feel is too much like letting the supposed good guys always be right and the bad guys always be wrong. Varian lost his dad, and no one had cared. He was wronged, so he doesn't deserve to be treated like he was completely at fault. Anyway, let me know what you thought and feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
